


Silver feather

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Harems, M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Slash, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Submissive Harry, maaayyybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter was dying slowly at Azkaban until the day he couldn't hold anymore and died. When he awakes he finds a masked man in front of him telling that he will be reincarnated. Now in a world of shinobi, trahison, death and others, how will Harry survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey Guys, how are you all :)?  
> Good? Happy ya are good!  
> Umm, plweaaaase don't forget to comment... just a little one pwease );

In a certain cell of Azkaban, a boy was humming a lullaby.

In fact, the boy was barely 17 years old, he looked gaunt, his skin extremely pale and sickly. You could see he was in need of eating.

"Harry"

Harry blinked and turned to see one of the Dementors, since he came back from the dead, he could understand them.

"Hello" he said smiling with a hoarse voice.

He didn't really care anymore about what happened out of Azkaban.

Hermione and Ron abandoned him when he has been labeled as the 'next dark lord'. At first, they tried to convince others that no, Harry wasn't evil but at the end, they themselves though Harry was 'evil'.

Okay… he did maaaybe learn a little of dark magic but he wasn't evil!

The dementor came Harry's way and touched his cheeks.

Before when a Dementor came near him, his worst memories would came up and he would shiver because of the cold, but now, he felt good.

Instead of cold, it was warm and he didn't suffer. What's more important is the Dementor didn't try to eat his soul.

Why?

He asked them some time ago and they answered because Death himself love Harry. He didn't really understand, maybe the story of the three Hallows was real?

Like before, he doesn't really care.

The guards tried to force the dementors to eat Harry's soul but they refused so at the end, he finished in Azkaban.

The dementor moved his bony hand up and down Harry's cheek;

"You're dying"

The Dementor told Harry, making him chuckle.

"I know"

Strangely, Harry wasn't scared of dying. He just think one thing and is ;

Pity the alive and not the dead.

Once he is dead, he shouldn't suffer anymore right…?

He wishes he could sleep for the eternity, but something in his gut is telling him that it's impossible, it will not happen.

Harry shakes his head then looks away, the Dementor understood that he didn't want to talk anymore and moved away.

* * *

Harry was breathing fastly.

He couldn't feel anymore his limbs, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, slowly losing conscience. His mouth opened wide trying to breathe some air but he couldn't breathe anymore.

_Cold…_

He thought while biting his mouth trying not to scream.

Finally, after hours of suffering, Harry James Potter finally died.

* * *

"Child…"

Harry came back to conscience when hearing someone talking.

He nearly gasped at what he saw, in front of him a human figure with a skeleton mask and a scythe was looking down at him. He was wearing a black robe that reached the floor. From the little of hair he could see, it was black hair with streaks of silver.

"Oh…" was the most intelligent thing Harry could say.

"Oh indeed… I suppose you know who I'm"

Harry wasn't stupid, you see a strange man after dying... it will certainly not be Merlin.

"Happy birthday, Harry"

Harry blinked then it came back to him, his birthday should have been around this time, not that he had a calendar to verify… nor did he care.

"Thank you…"

No, Harry didn't know what to do.

They stood there in silence for the next minutes until Death looked away ;

"It's time"

"Time?"

"Yes, you're going to be reincarnated"

Harry sighed then glared at the black floor;

"Can't I just go with my parents…? You know? Die?"

Death chuckled;

"No, you should already know that as master of death, I can't let you pass"

Harry's mouth twitched, how was he fucking supposed to know? Death didn't tell him anything!

Death took hold of Harry's arms and started dragging him;

"You're going to be born in a universe where Fate can't act as he would like to"

"I'm not going to be born in the same world?"

"No, in the one where you're going to be born, people called shinobi exist. I will not explain to you because you will see it with your own eyes but they're not like humans in this world"

Harry nodded his head then didn't say anything more. He was thinking about the fact that if he is going to reincarnate, wouldn't that mean he would have parents this time around…?

He secretly did a small smile, this time around maybe he will know what family love is, even though he will not remember this life.

"We are here"

Harry looked up to see something that looked a lot like the veil, his heart hurt thinking about Sirius and what happened.

Harry turned to Death and thanked him, walking toward the Veil until he finally couldn't be seen anymore.

"…"

Death moved his hands to his mask taking it out, showing a handsome face with bottomless black eyes looking at the place where Harry was a second ago.

"Just you… can make me feel like that"

"Master!"

Death put back the mask and looked at one of his servants;

"What did happen those last years?"

He had been taking care of Harry in the dark so he has let some universe's in the hands of his servants, whose are called Shinigami.

In seconds, the servant started telling what happened those last years, like what happened nearly two years ago, a blonde man and the bijuu.

Death sneered at that, another stupid father.

He hated James Potter, it was the first time Death had a feeling like that and he didn't understand the reason, but he hated James Potter.

* * *

Harry tried to frown but he couldn't.

When Death told him about reincarnating, he didn't expect to retain his memory. Nor that he would found himself being awake while in the fucking uterus of his mother!

Harry mentally scowled at the weirdness of his situation and tried to move his legs.

They wouldn't move, it seems it was too early before being born. He could feel the spaces around him, which were slicky.

His mind suddenly blanked, if he was in the uterus of his mother… wouldn't that mean he will be born and he will suffer it in first person…?

Oh god, if he could, he would vomit.

He didn't need to feel something like that in first person!

YEAI… FAN-FREAKING-Tastic!

* * *

Months passed and Harry would be sleeping sometimes, others he would be awake and kick around.

He could hear the heartbeat of his mother, which calmed him. Sometimes his mother would be humming to him while caressing her stomach.

* * *

Harry was suddenly awakened by all the movement around him, the walls surrounding him were tightening around him and pushing him out of the body, he could feel his head being pushed out.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

 _The moment came…_  he though in horror, of all the things that could have happened, he would never have expected this.

After hours, he finally was born.

He wailed and cried.

A LOT.

The light around him was hurting his eyes after being in the dark/red for so much time and it was cold.

_So fucking cold!_

Poor Harry would be marked to live for this happening and will not want to see the body of a woman ever again.

Who knows if this was in the plans of a certain person…

Suddenly, giant hands started touching around Harry and rubbing him with wet clothes.

Harry felt abused.

After the proceeding finished, a warm thing found his way around his little body and he was handed to a person.

By the smell, Harry could recognize it was a woman, his mother surely. He squinted his eyes trying to take a look at her but he couldn't see.

He couldn't see good before but the eyes of a newborn were even worse. Maybe this time around he will not need glasses.

_Do they even have glasses…?_

"He looks so much like his father…" his mother muttered softly while holding Harry to his blossom.

"Hooh..? So it was 'him' the father?"

This time it was a male voice talking.

Harry blinked, he could recognize the language, it was Japanese. He thanked whatever God was hearing him out there for having learned a little of Japanese when in the primary.

What? He was bored and even though he couldn't have good notes at school because of the Dursley, it didn't mean he couldn't go to the library!

The woman turned to look at the man;

"Captain Asuma… For the moment I don't want…" the voice said calmly while seeing this.

"I understand, but he's the father no matter what, Tōu"

"Well…"

Harry tried to hear more about what they were saying but he couldn't stay awake. At the end, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Learned to color recently >.<

It's good???


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please don't forget to comment!

In the middle of a room, a little baby who didn't seem to be more than two day's was sleeping peacefully.

The room was a nice cozy blue color with some plushes scattered around the room, a small play area surrounded by a small wall to make sure the baby doesn't go out from the area and a chest with plenty of toys.

It's while the small baby was dreaming peacefully that he started to frown, his back started aching like if something wanted to get out from under the skin.

Painful scream's started going out the mouth of the baby, who has been awakened by the hurt. Wailing, trying to take out the hurt.

That small baby was Harry.

* * *

Tōu was drinking some tea, she had given birth a day ago and since then, the baby didn't wake up. She was a little confused because she had learned that babies would cry all the time and it had been already a day.

Because of having given birth not long ago, she asked a pause of his guardian duties for at least one month. She wanted to have more time for his son but she had to protect the Daimyo, no matter what, meanwhile, his captain has let him an apartment at Konohagakure and she could pay some genin to take care of her baby while she was occupied.

She was finishing her tea when suddenly she heard her son screaming, it didn't seem like the wailing of a baby but like the one of a person who was suffering a lot.

From out her face didn't show any feeling, but in her heart, she was a little scared, without wanting two seconds, she moved directly to her baby's room.

Her eyes widened at what she saw, the back of her baby was red with blood, his crib started changing to a red too. She moved fastly to her baby and tried to take him up but when she tried to take him, the baby screamed in hurt.

She felt some pointy things in his back and while looking down, her own hands were soaked in blood. She was a shinobi, a powerful one, but she never had taken care of a baby nor was trained to act in a situation like this.

In a matter of a second, she felt people entering her baby's room, turning around she saw some Anbu who seemed to have been alerted by the cry of pain, they could make a difference between a normal baby's cry and one of pain.

The leader of the group signaled to the others and in second they took the crib and started running toward the hospital, Tōu following after them.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes again, he felt relieved. He didn't know why but he had been awakened by a painful feeling, his back felt like being forced to open, it hurt as much as the cruciatus curse.

He didn't know when but after screamed for a long moment, he finally lost conscience.

He looked around the room, he could see a tiny bit better than before, it was a full white room.

 _Hospital?_  He pondered, it has to be after all his back didn't hurt anymore.

Harry frowned when he felt something of more in his back, to say he was confused would be understandable.

While pondering about the thing in his back, he didn't see the medic-nin and his mother entering the room, the mother having a leger frown in her face.

"You're saying it's possibly a bloodline…?" she asked the medic-nin, who nodded and moved toward Harry, who looked up at him with small blue eyes.

All baby would have blue eyes after being born and they wouldn't know his real color until sometime later.

"Indeed, maybe a sleeping bloodline or something like that. After all, it's not all day's a baby grow a pair of small wings on his back"

Harry nearly choked hearing what they said;

_Wings? Seriously?_

He took a baby breath and calmed himself down then though curiously about what a bloodline was. He couldn't wait to grow and learn all about this world, it was exciting, a completely new world.

"We have found something else too…" the medic-nin said frowning then moved toward Tōu saying her something in a small voice, Harry couldn't hear it.

"But he's a boy…?"

"It may be part of the bloodline, we don't know how it works but maybe…"

"He will not become an experiment!" she let killing intent toward the medic-nin who moved his hands up in surrender, he wasn't stupid.

Mother's were extremely dangerous when protecting their cubs.

"I understand. But you will have to talk about this to the Hokage"

Tōu stared with a monotonous face to the medic-nin.

She didn't want her son to become a shinobi, but she knew it was impossible both parents being shinobi and having come to Konohagakure. Her work was to protect the Daimyo, not to start a war with the Hokage.

She moved slowly toward Harry and took him up, caressing his head and looking at his back, where a small pair of silvery wings had found their place.

"Haru…"

* * *

Harry blinked up at his mother because he could recognize the smell she had, it was really faint, but it smelled good.

He smiled up at her, it was his new mother and he had now a family, and from what he heard, his father didn't know about him.

_Would his father love him?_

Harry fell asleep while thinking about this under the caress and warm of his new mother.

* * *

Time passed and Harry was now one month old, his mother had made sure to hide his small wings.

He liked the clothes she had done for him, it was different clothes with cat ears in the hood, which makes him laugh because let's be serious;

He is some sort of bird.

It had small blue pants with it, the shirt and hood being a white/beige color, a small pouch with some sort of sign that looked like a leaf and a small bow under his neck. Hell, there was a tail with a bell, which makes Harry's eyes twitch, he didn't want to become some sort of cute doll.

Well, maybe he liked it a little… but he would never tell about that to anyone!

The first time Harry couldn't help but sweatdrop, she had done all of them at hand in different sizes, he was sure that they would be good in him at least until his 11 years old if he didn't grow too much or more if he was small in height…

He asked whatever god out there that he would be small, he had enough with his past life after all.

While pounding about his clothes, his mother entered and gave a small smile to Harry taking him up.

No matter how much time he has seen his mother, he couldn't help but be surprised, she was beautiful, even more than his last mother.

His mother has black hair and yellowish eyes. She wore a pair of pants and a red short-sleeved shirt, bandages wrapped on each lower arm and she had a yellow ring wrapped around each knee.

At first, he has been surprised by the eye color, it was the first time he has seen yellow eyes, but it just added to her beauty.

In exchange, when her mother saw the final color of his eyes, a small trace of surprise showed in her eyes.

She asked how the hell could he have green eyes but at the end, she supposed someone in her or his paternal family had green eyes.

After all, she liked them. They looked like big forest jewels.

He knew.

She was the one to tell him.

After this last month, he has learned to love his mother, even though they didn't have that much of age difference, because of his body, his mentality changed a lot and he didn't really have the mind of an adolescent.

* * *

Harry has refused to drink milk from his mother since he was born so after searching for a while, Tou decided to give him premade milk.

She looked down at the milk she was preparing then though back about what the Hokage asked her, he recognized the baby without a problem.

He knew who was the baby's father, he had seen Haru while her son was sleeping and just one person in all Konohagakure had a hair like that.

Her hands tightened ;

For the first time in a long time, she was being a big coward.

* * *

 

Because Harry makes you want to kidnap him

sorry the quality... just did it... hm..

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dear readers! How are you all? :D  
> From today on, I'm being forced to go out to a walk of at least 7 km all the mornings... ugh... My poor muscles hurt >.<
> 
> Thank you for reading my storyyy :D

" Yuki-Senseiii, I have enough of D mission!" screamed a boy.

Yuki, who has long, brown hair tied into a ponytail and a goatee black eyes and was wearing the standard Konoha uniform just ignored him and continued walking.

"Tenma! Stop bickering and move faster" a girl said annoyed.

"What? You think the same things right? Babysitting! I HATE babysitting"

Tenma then turned to look at the youngest boy in the team, who seemed to be 7 years old ;

"I have enough babysitting him!"

He screamed the last part signaling at the young boy, who turned to look at him with a blank look.

"Tenma, you can't choose what mission we receive. And it's really well paid for babysitting a baby during one week!"

Tenma groaned at the thought of taking care of a baby for a week.

"Tenma, Shinko" their sensei called at them.

The two turned to look at him curiously;

"You should be grateful for taking care of this baby, he's different from the others," he told them with a smile but a hint of jealousy showed in his eyes.

The youngest boy frowned up at his sensei, but he already knew how his sensei was so he just ignored it and continued walking.

* * *

Haru looked up with bored eyes.

He was finally four months old. At first, his mother was supposed to go back to work but one month passed to two and two passed to four.

Sadly, she couldn't push it anymore and she had to go back with the Daimyo, because of that she had paid something called Genin to take care of him.

He didn't understand why his mother told him about it when he was supposed to be a baby and wouldn't understand, but who know what mother has in their head.

He kicked his feet in the air and pouted, he didn't want his mother to go nor strangers to take care of him. Hell, a side of his mother he hasn't see other people.

Yup, since he has grown wings, his mother has locked him in the home. She didn't want him to go out.

"Haru…"

Haru turned to look at his mother, for him, it's a big coincidence his name looks soo much like his past one.

Tōu's eyes softened when her son looked at her with his big eyes.

"I already posted a mission for babysitting and now I have to go…" she paused taking Haru up in her arms "Mama will have to be gone for at least an entire week"

Haru pouted but didn't do anything more.

The day a baby can understand what we say to them, cat can fly.

_*ring*_

Tōu put Haru in the play area then moved to the entrance to receive the guest while Haru felt the need to cry seeing her mother walking away.

He had just a thing to say;

_Stupid baby hormones_

"Yes, madam," a middle-man ordinary-looking with a ragged stubble, an unkempt ponytail, bushy brows, a large nose and a small mouth said and Haru turned to look their way;

"your son will be safe with us!" he said while scratching the back of his head and with an awkward smile that didn't reach the timidness in his eyes, he seemed to be trying to flirt with his mother.

He sucked.

Haru snorted at that, he could take care of himself without problems. He didn't need to be protected!

Tōu nodded and came to hug goodbye to Haru, the earlier the better.

In a blink, Haru's mother disappeared and he was now alone with the man who looked at him curiously then called for someone.

The next second three child entered the room and Haru stared blankly at them.

_Genin are children?_

He didn't really know how things worked and it stressed him a little but he endured it and decided to read ALL the info he needs in the future.

A girl squeaked when seeing Haru.

She was a peppy, mousy-haired girl who wore cut-off clothing, a bandana with that strange leaf-like he wears in his clothes with two long-braided pigtails and large almond-shaped black eyes. She looked to be 11-12 years old.

Haru narrowed his eyes at her when seeing the girl wanted to hold him. He would certainly not let a stranger hold him easily!

"So cute! I thought all babies are ugly when small" the girl said with stars in her eyes, Haru took notice of the strange accent she had.

Haru ignored her then looked away, he didn't know how he looked and he didn't need to.

He then turned to look at the second person, a boy who seemed to be the same age than the girl.

He had long spiked gray hair and black eyes.

The boy humphed and seemed to be unhappy, Haru could understand.

Who would like to take care of a baby at 12 years old?

Finally, he turned to look at the youngest who seemed to be just 7-8 years old.

This one looked like a doll with short black hair, black eyes, and a white skin. Tears started to appear under his eyes.

"Well… This little boy is Haru and we will take care of him for a week while his mother is out. The mission states that we have to sleep there in a prepared room for us…" their sensei, Yuki, explained lazily with a smile he then moved toward Haru and took him up, making Haru scrunch his nose and try to get away.

He whined in distress and continued to push, he didn't want this man to touch him and he didn't even hold Haru correctly!

"What…"

"Sensei"

Yuki turned to look at the youngest member of his group, Itachi. Yuki didn't really like Itachi, he hated children that outclass him and normally he would send them back to the Academy, sadly he couldn't do that with the Uchiha heir.

"What is it Itachi?" he asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Itachi walked in front of his sensei looking at the small bundle in his arms, smaller than his own little brother, he felt strange.

"You can't hold a baby like that…" he told him with a monotonous voice. If his sensei didn't like him, he would not lose his time trying to be kind.

Yuki's mouth twitched and a slight frown marred his face;

"Since you know so much about children's… I will give him to you" he then passed Haru to Itachi who looking down at the baby couldn't help but think he's cute with the small beige hood that had cat ears, a small tail attached to his back that had a small bell with a bow and small blue shorts.

The mother of the child didn't lose time while babying his son and he's sure his own mother would love to do the same thing. Strangely for Itachi, the woman he had seen before didn't seem the style of person to do this, she was like him, while talking she didn't show any feeling to them.

He could feel it, that woman was really powerful. Was it because of her that sensei said the child was special?

Itachi would learn the real reason some hours later when the bathing hour came.

* * *

Miaaaaa

THere is our dear Itachi and Haru pic!

I'm sorry if it looks strange... or it doesn't look like Itachi... You DON'T know how difficult it was to do Itachi -_-

When I pass hours doing it, the pic looks better than when I pass some seconds... I hate to do hands, it difficult for me -_-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaaha there is Itachi! W.W
> 
> Oh shit I passed a good moment doing an image with itachi and Haru I.I  
> Please, don't forget to comment! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comment!!
> 
> Wanted to say, someone has complained to me for having chapters too short and that if it's to just put small chapter, to not post them at all. The shit? It's my story, i do whatever I want with them -.-
> 
> You all think that I shouldn't post them if for them being short? :/

Haru was awakened by someone caressing his hair.

When he opened his eyes, he found the hand moved to touch his cheeks. He looked up with sleepy eyes to see a familiar person.

"Death" was what he tried to say, but it sounded more like 'gweda'.

Death chuckled and took Haru up.

"How are you… master?" he said while moving to one of the room chairs and sitting in it with Haru in his thighs.

Haru eyes widened happily and started babbling, even though to other people it wouldn't have sense, Death understood all that Haru said.

After Haru told things what happened he stopped a second then looked up at Death suspiciously.

"Why do I have wings?" he asked pouting, he had enough of being a freak!

Death's hand moved to Haru's back to grasp the wings and pondered;

"It's a gift"

"A gift?"

"The phoenix who gave you his tears, it's his gift. Thanks to the Basilisk venom, even though you died and don't have the same body anymore, you're some sort of hybrid"

Haru's eyes widened then felt bad for thinking bad of the gift Fawkes gave him.

Death seeing the look that Haru had didn't know what to say.

He didn't understand, even after all this time, the puzzle called Harry Potter. Nor did he understand those strange feelings.

He felt so human in front of this child.

Death was a petty creature, just for being bored, he could destroy an entire universe and in this case, he wanted to hide Harry somewhere for the eternity but if he did that, Harry would hate him. And he will never do something that will make Harry hate him.

Just when Death found a thing to say he felt someone coming, he looked down at Harry then said his goodbye, disappearing in the dark.

* * *

Itachi saw that both of his teammates were sleeping and his sensei was nowhere to be seen so he frowned. It was their mission to take care of the baby, they should go to take a look at Haru from time to time.

While walking toward Haru's room, he heard the baby babbling some nonsense, seeming to be talking to someone so he walked faster and opened the door, he turned on the light to look in confusion at Haru who was sitting on one of the room chairs alone.

"What…?"

He turned to look at the crib to see the bars were up, meaning Haru couldn't have got down alone. His heart trembled at the thought of someone coming to the room without him knowing.

If it has been someone dangerous, the baby could be dead…

He walked slowly toward Haru who looked up at him once again with those impossibly green eyes and a toothless smile.

Itachi sighed in relief seeing nothing happened to Haru and decided to sleep in this room tonight and talk about this to his 'sensei'.

* * *

"Come on! It's just taking him out" Tenma said while crossing his arms with a superior look in his eyes.

"Tenma… The mission stated we can't take Haru out!" Shinko told him in exasperation.

Since this morning, Tenma hasn't stopped insisting about taking Haru out to play, at least at the park, that nothing would happen.

But Shinko refused, the mission stated that Haru shouldn't be taken out if not for an extremely important matter. Taking him out would be equal to failing the mission!

"Shinko don't be stupid. Sensei is not here and they will not know if we take the baby out right?" he smirked, "and it's not like the baby can tell someone!"

Itachi looked at Tenma with an expressionless face. He thinks that Shinko is right, they shouldn't take Haru out but even if

Itachi thinks that Shinko is right, they shouldn't take Haru out but even if he tries to argue, Tenma will just become angry and things will get worse.

"But… if they asked not to take him out there has to be a reason… and yesterday you did see what he has in his back" she muttered.

Tenma groaned in frustration "I have enough of being there! I need to train…TRAIN!"

Shinko's eyes twitched, so he didn't want to take Haru out to play but go to the training area.

"Are you mad…?"

Tenma glared at Itachi then took Haru from his arms, who tried to push him reaching his arms toward Itachi.

He didn't want to go out and he didn't wanna be held by the brat called Tenma!

They have been discussing for an hour already and he was bored but he was happy with his toy's in the room, his mother even has given him some image books!

Tenma tried to hold Haru so he doesn't fell.

He didn't want to babysit but it didn't mean he wanted Haru to be hurt.

If he told this to the other two of his team, they would think he is a hypocrite because he wants to take Haru to the Training Ground.

Tenma just ignored the other two trying to stop him and walked out, Itachi and Shinko shared a look then followed Tenma, even if they wanted to stop Tenma, it could be dangerous with Haru in the middle.

* * *

Haru looked with stars in his eyes the two children battling in front of him. He never expected fire could go out a mouth like that… without a wand…

Haru understood that the hand sign they did was important and he claps his hands happily when he sees their tricks.

This looked so much like a ninja in his past life, but they couldn't use it like this.

Can Haru do the same things in the future?

Haru cheered when he saw that Itachi was winning and Tenma was looking angrily to the ground. Shinko who was sitting next to Haru didn't think two seconds before running toward Tenma with a worried expression, letting Haru alone.

Haru looked at Shinko with a shocked expression, who the hell let a baby of four-month alone? What happens if he gets kidnapped or has an accident, huh!?

While Haru was thinking about this, Tenma got up slowly and looked angrily at Itachi, without holding down, he threw a punch Itachi's way, who stopped it.

Because of Itachi being occupied with Tenma who didn't stop throwing a punch and kicks his way and Shinko trying to stop Tenma, they completely forgot about Haru.

Haru was going to cry because of being let alone and ignored but a big hand moved to Haru's mouth and when the group of children looked Haru's way, he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Death and his mask~~

I tried to color the Silver meches but... *sigh*

nop, harry doesn't kno how death looks :d

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaase don't forget to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4** _

"Tenma! We have to go for help!"

Shinko screamed, Horror filling her eyes.

"Maybe he is simply lost or playing around!"

Tenma said with a frantic look, he didn't want the baby to disappear!

Itachi glared at Tenma and without saying anything more, he started running toward the Hokage office for help.

Shinko hesitated for a second then followed after Itachi, Tenma looked at the spot where Haru has been not long ago with guilt in his eyes then followed after them too.

* * *

Haru glared at the man, who was walking around him in a circle, looking at him with curiosity and something else Haru didn't understand.

He frowned, this man makes memories of the past come back to life and he didn't like that.

"Interesant…" the man murmured with a creepy smile, making Haru shudder then flinch when the man touched his wings.

With difficulty, Haru slapped the man hands who didn't seem to care and with his own big hands, took Haru's, caressing them and touching the silver nearly transparent scales on it.

The man chuckled and moved back to touch the wings of Haru.

"An angel…" said the smirking man while caressing the scales surrounding Haru's wings.

Haru had enough of this, first, this man kidnaps him in the open air and now he touches him without his permission! The worst is this man was a creep!

He tried to get away from him but the man took hold of his hood, Haru's face was now wearing purple lines, he tried to get away his hands moving up and down but the man didn't let go of him.

He gave up and decided to just sit there while the man did whatever he wanted to look at.

Even if he wanted to, he was a small baby that couldn't get away from him, maybe they will save him?

* * *

An old man was sitting in the chair looking at the three genins in front of him with a serious look.

"You're saying that you took Haru out… even though the mission stated not to?" he sends them a disapproving look.

Even though Hiruzen didn't show it, he was worried.

It isn't the first time there have been many kidnapping those last months, recently having been worse. The worst is they have found some laboratory underground in Konohagakure. They have found scientific and others in, they refused to talk and they committed suicide before they could even search for information.

The worst of all are, the experiments. There were young children's and adults equally. Some have been opened part by part, other's tortured.

The experiments were simply inhuman.

Shinko looked down bitting her lips and with a guilty look, she said;

"It was my fault"

Hiruzen looked at her "Explain"

"I let Haru alone, even if I was worried for Tenma, I should never have let him alone"

Tenma started arguing it was his fault and the Hokage just looked at them shaking his head, he has already sent Anbu to search for Haru and is waiting for them.

He asked the Inuzuka for help too, it seems Haru's smell is stronger for dogs, his smell being unique.

Meanwhile, Itachi looked down his hands starting to bleed.

He was a shinobi and people call him a genie, but what genie?

He has let Haru be kidnapped under his own nose.

After all the mission they did, this was their first failure, and the worst of all is they have put a child in danger.

Thinking about the small baby who smiled up at him giggling, his heart hurts. He had just known the baby for two days so why does it affect him so much? It is because the baby is even younger than Sasuke?

"ENOUGH!"

The three looked up at the door with a surprised look;

A certain bandages man was looking at them with a disapproving look;

"You three are shinobi!"

Danzo was disgusted by the way Shinko and Tenma were acting. Instead of trying to take all the culpability, they should be trying to help or do something useful!

That's why the shinobi under Hiruzen are weak and his own are powerful.

"Danzo"

Hiruzen greeted with a smile, he can see that Danzo is angry, especially angry with them. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Danzo was especially interested in Haru that's why he had sent two anbu to follow Haru even though he was never out of his home.

When the child decided to take out Haru even though the mission specified not to, one of the Anbu came to see Hiruzen while the other looked after them.

Who would have thought the Anbu who he let to look after them would be killed?

Danzo greeted back at Hiruzen then asked to send out the genin team. He knew where the child was, meaning in Orochimaru's hand.

Danzo smirked internally, he didn't like people to hide things of him and Orochimaru did. It's time to the payback.

He told Hiruzen about a 'strange area' his root has found and would like to investigate.

This would be fun.

* * *

Orochimaru frowned down at Haru and tutted disapprovingly.

"You can't burn my hand Haru. You're a bad boy"

Haru looked blankly at him. It's the man fault who tried to take a bit of his blood and Haru certainly didn't want him to.

It seems he inherited Fawkes fire or something like that because the man hand was burned though it seems the man didn't care.

He was more interested in the fact that Haru's fire was more powerful than others.

Orochimaru once again tried to take out Haru's blood just to find that Haru's blood was venom.

Orochimaru cursed under his breath and Haru giggled.

 _What did the man think? If Death is right, I have basilisk venom in my blood_  he thought amused.

At first, Haru was angry and a little, just a little scared. But now he was amused.

Oh, he learned that even now he has parseltongue because seeing the man-like snake, who did have hair and a nose, he hissed in parseltongue by accident.

He then though curiously;

_Do I have phoenix tears too…?_

While pounding about this, he suddenly heard a 'bam' and when he turned to look at the door, an old man with a surprised look and many other men with mask were there.

"Orochimaru…" the man said surprised and seemed to want to delude himself.

"Sensei"

Haru turned to look at the man  _who seems to be called Orochimaru_  to see the man was smirking but his eyes seemed to say 'Annoying'

The golden snake-like eyes turned to look at Haru, doing eye contact then turned back to look at Hiruzen.

A difficult decision indeed…

* * *

 

 

Let me gooo~~lol... I needed to do it....


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru couldn't thank more this chance. Just some meters of him, a certain little angel was waiting for him.

He has tried to take the small baby with him for already a long time but that damned mother wouldn't let his son alone a second and because of Danzo, his sensei has let some anbu looking after small Haru. When he learned about a new bloodline he has been so excited and wanted to take a look at the baby, information passes fast and in seconds, he was looking with his sensei at the baby in the crib, who was just one month old.

**Flasback**

Orochimaru looked down with interest at the small baby in the crib, who was sleeping peacefully, ignorant of the world surrounding him.

Orochimaru's hand twisted, with the need to touch the baby and look at the small wings that were hidden under the cat shirt. He looked in disgust at the clothes he was wearing, he did look cute, yes. But he was a bird, not a cat.

Cat are little evil creatures.

At his right, his sensei was looking at the baby with recognition.

"I see…" the Hokage chuckled and Orochimaru turned to look at him.

"What?"

There were many things to be seen in the baby after all.

"You just need a look to see whose father the baby is…" he then turned around and walked out the room to talk with the baby's mother.

Orochimaru turned to look back at the baby when he heard a hiccup. He was startled when big, green eyes were looking at him sleepily.

Orochimaru has never seen eyes so green and brilliant.

At that moment, he decided he wanted the baby for himself.

**End Flashback**

Orochimaru then turned to look at the two battling children, he recognized the black-haired one. It's the Uchiha heir, he seemed to be a genius, but he wasn't interested in him.

What Orochimaru didn't know is, that in some years, he would yearn for the Sharingan and his powers because of the same child he wasn't interested in.

He snorted in disgust when he saw that the gray-haired boy loses but still tries to kick and punch at the Uchiha boy, if it was in a real battle, he would be already dead.

His golden eyes lightened when he saw the girl running after his teammates, abandoning his little angel. He looked around and just saw that there was an anbu, smirking he slowly walked toward the Anbu who seeing him, greeted.

The poor Anbu, who was a recent recruit, didn't expect that one of the sennin would kill him in one attack, his neck being cut.

"Y-you…" he tried to talk blood pouring from his mouth "traitor…"

His last word being said, he looked at the small baby and tried to say a last thing but his life extinguishes the second later, a shinigami taking his soul with him.

Orochimaru just looked at the Anbu, disgust dripping from his eyes. If anbu were so weak, Konohagakure would be destroyed easily.

He started walking toward the baby like a snake approaching his prey, the birds around stopped singing at the sigh of a dead man and a dangerous predator near them.

When he finally reached Haru, who was starting to cry, he moved fastly his hands to his mouth and took Haru with him, disappearing in the dark without letting a trace.

* * *

In a room that was completely white, with a white experimenting table in the middle and some tables with different vials, body parts, and others, a man and a baby entered.

Orochimaru deposed the small baby in an experiment table, putting him in a sitting position. The baby tried to get away sometimes, it could barely move his arms but still tried so Orochimaru looked drily at the baby, catching him by the stupid cat hood of his and taking him back in place.

It wouldn't do if the baby fall of the table after all.

After a moment the baby gave up on trying to get away and just looked up at Orochimaru with big green eyes, who were 'glaring at him' though all that Orochimaru could see were cute kitten glaring, even though it's supposed to be a bird.

Orochimaru started walking around the table observing the baby in the middle of it and murmured ;

"Interesant…"

He stopped and moved his arms to the baby's shirt, forcing the thing out to take a look at the wings he had seen just at distance.

In the back of the little angel, small silvery wings found their place, sticking out of the skin. It just seemed natural.

If it wasn't because he didn't want the small angel to die, he would love to dissect him and see how it worked.

Orochimaru squinted his eyes and approached the small wings to see that small silver scales surrounded them, the wings themselves had miniscules scales surrounded by feathers who seemed to be smooth and nice to the touch.

He wanted to touch them so he moved his hands to touch the wings, and he was right, they were really smooth.

He looked with a small surprised look at his angel when he was slapped in the hand, but he wasn't angry nor he would punish the angel. It wouldn't make sense punishing a baby as intelligent he seems to be.

What took his interest were the nearly invisible scales in his angel hands, he took them into his own hands and examined them. He's sure that the last time he saw the baby, being one month old, there weren't scales.

He chuckled at the thought of his small angel being part snake then moved back to touch at the wings in Haru's back.

Without thinking about it a second, he took the smallest feather, earning a cry of the angel.

Orochimaru frowned seeing the tears running down Haru's cheeks and looked back at the feather. Normally it shouldn't hurt being taken a feather, Birds lose them all time after all.

He pondered about it when he saw a small scale at the root of the feather, he now understood. The feather is attached to the scale and the scale is attached to the skin.

Meaning that the wing is an extremely fragile place, now he understood why the baby shuddered at his touch.  _(Autor Note : Nop, he shuddered because he was horrified by you. You have to accept it, ya are creepy!)_

* * *

Orochimaru looked intently at Haru, who was looking back at him in confusion.

Cute silver hair, big green eyes, white rosy skin, small lips, small nose…

Orochimaru now understood what people call 'cute'.

"Indeed… you're a little cute"

Poor Haru received the shock of his life and his mind court circuited.

* * *

After poking and touching there and there, Orochimaru finally decided to pass to the blood test.

He took a syringe and cleaned it, holding Haru's small arm, who was looking at the Syringe like if he was seeing an old enemy.

Haru never liked hospitals, just remembering Poppy's administration, he shuddered. Seeing the syringe approaching his arm, he started trembling in horror.

Orochimaru let go of the syringe and hissed in pain, looking down at his hand, he could see a starting fire.

He tried to stop it to see it would come back to life, with a surprised look, he took note that this fire seemed to come back to life no matter what. After finally a moment of trying to stop it and shedding his skin, he finally took care of the fire, at the place now a small mark.

For the moment Orochimaru didn't see any form to it, but in the future, he would see that the mark doesn't disappear even though he changed of skin.

It will have the form of a phoenix.

Orochimaru frowned and tutted disapprovingly at Haru.

"You can't burn my hand Haru. Bad boy"

He then tried once again to take Haru's blood, what he didn't expect is that the syringe would...melt when in contact with the blood, he stared shocked at it then frowned, leaning in, he smelled it.

It had the same smell than a snake's venom and a potent one at that.

Orochimaru looked at Haru with an indescribable look.

Meanwhile, Haru looked blankly at him and for a moment, Orochimaru is sure his eyes iris changed to a fire red but before he could pound more on this, he felt a familiar chakra coming his way, he slowly moved his hands under the table but didn't do anything.

_Shit_

He though internally.

*bang*

The door opened to show a familiar person.

It was his sensei, followed by many other Anbu.

Hiruzen looked at him with a surprised and shocked look;

"Orochimaru"

Orochimaru smirked at him creepily but his eyes looked annoyed.

He chuckled then greeted "Sensei"

Hiruzen looked at his right and Orochimaru looked to see his small angel looking at him curiously.

"Orochimaru you…"

He looked at Hiruzen with interest, wanting to know what he would say.

* * *

Hiruzen looked at Haru, taking in the fact that he didn't have a shirt and Orochimaru was holding Haru's small arms.

He turned to look back at Orochimaru;

"Orochimaru you…"

He took a breath;

"I didn't know you had those tastes…"

Orochimaru looked back at Hiruzen with a blank look, not understanding.

"What?"

"I saw how you looked at him the first time… and that you have been passing around his home recently. But I thought you just thought he was cute and maybe wanted him like a son…" he said with a sigh "I never expected it would finish like this"

Orochimaru nearly choked then glared angrily at his sensei.

He MAY experiment in children and do inhuman things but would never touch a baby in that way!

Orochimaru gritted his teeth;

"I curse you Hiruzen!"

He clicked the bottom under the table, a wall appeared in the way separating him and his sensei. Orochimaru looked down at Haru, who was looking at him in confusion because of Hiruzen words and decided he would take his small angel in the future… He turned and started running away from Konohagakure in a secret passage.

Because of this, Orochimaru would be treated as a pedophile in the Bingo book in the years to come.


	7. Chapter 7

 

" Huh… ? "

Haru tilted his head then looked around with a confused look, not understanding how he came there.

He was looking at Orochimaru getting away then…

"hmm…"

He doesn't remember…duh.

He was in some sort of strange space, it was an endless mass of darkness, no matter where you looked, not a hint of light could be seen.

He started walking then suddenly exclaimed in surprise, how could he walk being in the body of a four-month old…?

Before he could think more about it, he heard someone sighing, curiously, he started walking that way.

"Who's there!?"

Haru's eyes widened at the sudden exclamation but then calmed down.

He walked a little more until he was finally in front of the voice's owner.

He blinked when he saw in front of him, a really big man with a kind-looking face and spiky hair was looking back at him.

He could see some sort of orange/reddish light in his stomach area.

The man didn't seem to be more than 24 years old.

The man's suddenly looked at him in surprise and confusion;

"You're… a baby?"

Haru looked at him with a look that says 'duh, no, I'm Merlin'

The man laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Then his expression suddenly changed, Haru could hear him mutter something about 'stupid fox'

Haru didn't understand where was the fox?

He then exclaimed an 'oh'. Before he couldn't feel anything but now he could, this person didn't seem to be alive.

How did he know it?

Who knows.

The man sighed then he bent to look at Haru ;

"Why are you here…? Are you even human?" he then stopped for a second frowning "You look a little like someone I knew… I'm curious about how he is now…"

Shaking his head, he looked sadly at the endless abyss of darkness.

Haru turned his head to the right when he felt a familiar presence, the man too looked up with a fast movement, in a defensive stance.

"Master"

Haru smiled happily at the familiar person. He didn't know where he was nor was he happy about the fact of being lost.

It calms him to see Death there. Strangely, he didn't know why, but he knew that Death would find him no matter where he is.

"Master…?" the blonde man repeated while looking at Death then asked "Who are you"

He didn't like masked people, it makes him think about that day.

Death just ignored him and walked toward Haru.

"Master… you shouldn't be in this lowly place"

"Where?" he was asked curiously by Haru.

"… In the stomach of the Shinigami in charge of this planet"

Haru did an 'ooh' sound then it suddenly came to his head.

He was in someone's stomach.

"EWW"

He said grimacing while looking around in disgust, making Death chuckle darkly.

"And why I'm here?"

Death took Haru with his arms then answered;

"… you let your soul take a look around and finished there… the Shinigami felt a powerful entity in his stomach…"

Haru just looked bored at Death, he wasn't interested anymore in the explication and Death understood because he didn't say anything more.

Ey… Haru really couldn't help it, he had the span attention of a child…

"I will take you out from there…" murmured death then prepared to move out making the blonde man call for them;

"Wait!"

Haru turned to look at the man curiously, he had forgotten about his existence since Death came…

Death was going to ignore the man once again but seeing his small master was interested, he turned to look at the man with annoyance.

"You know how to get out from there..?"

"Even If I did, I wouldn't tell you. It was your choice to do a pact with the Shinigami" he was answered by Death.

The man flinched ;

"Do you at least know something about my son…?"

"Son?"

Haru asked curiously.

The man looked at Haru frowning thinking about how children shouldn't enter in adult conversation, especially one that isn't even one year old but a certain fox told him to shut his mouth and not to say anything stupid in front of those two powerful entities.

"Yes… my child. He is called Naruto"

He said scratching the back of his head guiltily. He wanted to know if the people of Konoha are treating him like the hero he wishes Naruto to be treated as.

Even now he feels guilty for sealing the fox in Naruto's stomach, but he didn't have a choice.

"Don't know"

Was the simple answer Haru gave him. He could just think about how the hell someone can call their child Naruto.

Then his thoughts passed to another thing, from what Death said, this man did a pact with the Shinigami…

What was the pact?

Was it one like the man did with the Devil?

He stared suspiciously at the man in front of him. It didn't seem like if he was a bad person but…

"Master…"

Death murmured near Haru's ears;

"It's time to go back"

Haru pouted up at Death, he had more questions!

But then sighed then nodded, saying goodbye to the blonde man, who just looked down at the ground with a feeling Haru couldn't understand.

Haru's surrounding started disappearing and in a matter of seconds, Haru wasn't anymore in the Shinigami's stomach, who sighed in relief.

Having an entity like the master of Death was like eating an entire elephant being a small mouse yourself.

It wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

Haru could hear voices around him, he tried to open his eyes but he was too sleepy…

He then thought about what happened some seconds ago;

_Was it a Dream…?_

"You mean that your sensei wasn't there when you all waked up…?"

Haru opened his eyes slowly and looked around in confusion, this place wasn't the white room with Orochimaru not his own house.

It looked like some sort of office.

He nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand on his head, he looked up in surprise to see a smiling man with a pipe in one of his hands, the other caressing his heard looking down at him.

_This man is…_

It's the sensei of Orochimaru…

So he has been saved after all?

"Haru…!" a voice called his name.

Haru turned sleepily to look toward where the voice came from.

The owner seemed to be relieved.

From the desk, he could see three familiar genins, the one having called him being Shinko.

She was looking at him with a hopeful look.

He frowned then humphed looking away.

She was worried by him but she didn't seem to care when she let him alone in the middle of he doesn't know where just to get kidnapped by another creepy snake-like man!

They ignored him then suddenly they are interested in him?

No way! He is angry with them!

Her hopeful look disappeared at the way Haru acted when seeing her;

Hiruzen coughed hiding the smile at seeing their interaction then turned serious;

"Kuma"

He called then an anbu with a bear mask appeared in front of them, Haru looked wide-eyed at the man.

"I want you to find their sensei and take him there"

Hiruzen didn't have many anbu in his hands right now, he has sent the majority of them after Orochimaru and for the moment, he didn't have news.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kuma, disappearing in twirls of smoke.

Haru giggled and wanted to learn their trick, maybe it was better that apparating?

Hiruzen then turned to look at the three genin in front of him;

"Tell me what you did wrong in this mission" he ordered.

Tenma and Shinko looked at each other in hesitation and Itachi answered.

"We walked out the house even though the mission stated that if not for an important matter. Haru shouldn't be taken out"

Hiruzen nodded ;

"and who decided to walk out? You three?"

Bitting his interior cheek, Tenma answered;

"It was me… I was bored at the home and I had enough of D mission. I wanted to train…"

"If you can't even take care of a D mission. How do you want to do C mission?" he was asked by Hiruzen and Tenma looked down in shame.

Tenma was a really proud person and it hurts his ego.

"Next"

"Even though Shinko was worried by our dispute, she shouldn't have abandoned Haru, letting him alone in the middle of a Training ground. Even if he hasn't been kidnapped, he could have been heavily hurt by the people training around or worse, die"

Hiruzen nodded then turned to look at Shinko, who started looking down her cheeks burning red and eyes full of guilty.

"Next?"

Shinko hesitated ;

"Instead of going directly for help, we hesitated"

"And why did you hesitate?" he asked with piercing eyes, a shinobi never hesitates.

Hesitating a second, can be your dead.

Shinko was going to answer but someone opened the door, they all turned to look to see that it was the Genin team sensei's.

Haru frowned at seeing the man, who at the end he just saw one time and that tried to flirt with his mother.

He didn't like this man!

"Hokage-sama…?"

Yuki entered with a serious look and seeing his genin team there, his eyes flashed in surprise and a slight confusion.

Itachi frowned seeing his sensei, who disappeared since yesterday night.

But he chooses not to say anything closing his mouth and turned to look at Haru, who was looking at him again with those big green eyes.

Haru holding his hands up, started talking once again in baby language.

Itachi hesitated for a second but seeing that the Hokage nodded to him, he moved toward Haru and took him in his arms.

Now that he was holding the baby and seeing he was well and alive, his worries and heart started calming down.

"Hokage-sama… Did my team do something stupid?" he asked with an awkward smile while looking at his team from the corner of his eyes.

"Jonin Yuki. What were you doing from yesterday until now?"

"I was… occupied" he said.

"Occupied? Letting your genin team to take care of a baby without supervision?"

Internally, Yuki started swearing. What did his damned genins do to make the Hokage so serious?

"I though they could take care of them for a moment"

The Hokage hummed and before he could say anything else, the door opened and a man came running toward the Hokage, telling him something in a soft voice.

Haru couldn't hear what was being said and it seemed to be serious by the look of the Hokage, who even now he doesn't understand what it means.

After some seconds, he finally recognizes the man talking to the Hokage;

It was uncle Asuma.

He is his mother captain and would come often to see him at home, he always gives him some toys so he likes Asuma.

What he didn't like is when Asuma would smoke near him, his mother understood that because she would always say to his captain to NEVER smoke near him.

The Hokage frowned at the information;

"Are you sure?"

Asuma nodded;

"The Daimyo himself told me this"

"Take care of those traitors!" exclaimed the Hokage with a hard look.

Meanwhile, Asuma turned to see familiar big green eyes looking at him curiously.

He hesitated a second but moved out the room to call for a certain person, who when hearing the information, came directly to the room toward Itachi.

"Haru…"

Haru's eyes widened happily when seeing his mother and holding his hands up happily, he asked to be held.

His mother took him and hugged him earnestly, Haru frowned when seeing that in a profound part of this mother eyes, there was a worry.

"Haru… I will come back" his mother murmured to him and Haru blinked up at her in confusion.

He didn't know why, but he felt something was not normal.

In seconds, his mother disappeared with Asuma and another man and he was back in Itachi's arms, who had a shocked look in his eyes even though his face was expressionless.

_Why?_

The Hokage called back the attention of all of them;

"Team two, you will take Haru back to his house, and this time nothing of picnics… I have to talk to your sensei"

They Genin nodded then walked out the room moving toward Haru's home.

* * *

Haru looked up in confusion at Itachi, who was taking him out his home with a dark look.

He didn't understand, why did the team look so sad…?

He frowned when seeing that it was raining and they didn't take anything to cover!

After walking for a moment, they finally arrived to a place where a big monument was in the middle.

He looked around to see the sad looks of the people. Itachi ignored all of them and walked toward the front while holding a little tighter Haru, who moved in discomfort.

When they finally arrived to the front, he saw Uncle Asuma looking down at the ground his hands holding tighly and shaking.

He looked up to see the Hokage starting to talk.

Haru finally understood this was a funeral, but whose?

When the Hokage finished talking, Itachi moved to the front while holding Haru, giving a small flowed to Haru making him holding it.

When they finally arrived at the front, Haru looked blankly at the photos in front of him.

His guts started shaking in fear.

He slowly looked one to one the photos in front of him, they were the man accompanying his mother the other day, his heart started beating faster and faster until he finally saw the last photo.

His entire body started shaking and the flower in his hand fell.

 _nononononNONONONO_ his mind repeated and repeated.

When his mind finally registered what happened, he screamed the flower taking fire and tears running from his eyes and falling to the floor.

Normally people wouldn't know how a young baby could understand that his mother died but at this moment and in the future, nobody would think about it.

People knew that baby had an extra sense and could feel the sadness around him.

Some people looked up at the sky, shinobi honored those who protected their Hokage and the Daimyo.

From the twelve guardians, some wanted the Daimyo to be the leader and to destroy the Hokage, thinking there should be just a leader.

Asuma was the leader of the twelve guardians, he with Haru's mother and another were leal to both the Hokage and the Daimyo and didn't like the rebellion the other members were starting.

After a fight, nearly all of them died, Asuma and another man being the unique survivor of their team.

The rebellion was stopped.

Haru continued screaming with all his forces, before losing conscience, he though a last thing;

' _You will never come back'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanted to say sorry for last chapter and all the errors! I corrected the errors I could see and with grammarly too... Yesterday, I nearly didn't have more 4G so I used the last Mo to post the chapter... I'm sorry .

Sorry for the short chapter! Today I was a little occuped but I understand how people hate to wait! About next chapter, i'm not sure I will put it up tomorrow... I will see...

Sorry .

* * *

Haru looked blankly at the food in front of him then looked away.

"Come on Haru…!"

Shinko said with a worried face, it has been already two days since the death of Haru's mother and his team has been asked to take care of Haru for another week or two (Autor note: More like your team was punished then forced to take care of them for another week free o.o/)

At first they thought he would be sent to the orphanage but at the same time, they knew it wasn't possible.

Haru has, after all, a bloodline.

After thinking about the bloodline thing, they were told that in fact, Haru's father was alive and out in a mission, he would come back some days later.

"The bird is coming Haru~" she tried to coax Haru to eat, who as always, refused to eat.

If this continued like this, Haru would die from hunger…

She gave up with a frown then moved Haru to his crib, who once again just looked up at the ceiling ignored all happening around him.

* * *

"Master…"

Death tried to make Haru look at him, but he was once again ignored, like each night.

Death didn't understand something like losing someone special. For him, just Haru is important enough to feel those feeling he never felt before.

Even if something happened to Haru, he would never let Haru die.

Haru is his and nobody else to take care of…

"Master!" he said in a louder voice then taking out the mask, he turned toward Haru with his handsome face.

He took hold of Haru's small chin forcing to look at him, for the first time in those last days, Haru looked straight to him.

"Death…?"

Haru blinked, he felt like if he hadn't been there for a long time.

Haru looked at the handsome face in front of him, it was the first time he saw Death without a mask.

He was a little confused about his mother died. Why did his mother always die before he could get to know them?

Was he now an orphan?

Death caressed the head of Haru, who leaned on it, shedding some tears. He didn't care about people dying themselves, but the fact he couldn't see them again.

Those who are dead should stay dead. Now that he was master of death, this feeling got even more powerful.

In his past life he saw his important ones with the stone but at that time, he wasn't really the master of death. Just thinking about the dead souls coming back to life or being a ghost, it makes him want to puke in disgust and get angry. It's the same for Death too.

Now that we are talking about this, Death didn't like Necromancer, no matter what they all say…

"Master…"

"Death, why do they all abandon me?" he looked up at Death with teary eyes and Death took Haru in his arms, a possessive look in his eyes.

"I will never abandon you, master" he said with an absolute resolution "Never" he murmured a last time and Haru fell asleep in his arms.

In the dark, Death eyes flashed an Avada Kedavra color.

* * *

"Tenma!" Shinko screamed happily.

"What…?" he came just to see that Haru was eating eagerly the food he refused to eat those last days. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that got out from his mouth.

They did ask a medic-nin to come to see at Haru but the medic-nin said it wasn't a physical problem but mental. If Haru didn't eat this morning, they would have to take him to the hospital then force him to eat.

* * *

"What?" was the intelligent answer/question that got out from his mouth.

"I will have to repeat…?" the Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow though internally he just wants to hold his belly while laughing at the look his anbu had in his face.

"I have a son…but I never…?" he asked hesitating, he certainly didn't remember making out with someone…

"Kakashi, I'm sure you know your love life better than me"

Kakashi just nodded his head awkwardly, he didn't dare to say he didn't remember. But if he had slept with someone, it would be that day that he did 'maybe' drink too much…

I have a son…

His mind repeated then repeated;

"I HAVE A SON!?" he screamed in shock, losing all his tranquility.

He was a shinobi, not a father.

He wasn't prepared for this.

Hiruzen just looked calmly at Kakashi, who was stressing, while smoking.

It's not all the time you can see Kakashi losing his composure.

When Kakashi finally calmed, he took a paper, giving it to Kakashi.

The first thing he thought is, his son is really cute.

His eyes drinking the information in the paper, he frowned seeing the mother's name. One of the twelve guardians…

She's dead.

His eyes darkened at the thought of his own son growing like him, without a mother.

He wouldn't let his son suffer like him, growing like an orphan, no matter what.

Hiruzen smirked seeing the look in the visible eye of Kakashi, it was decided.

Not that if Kakashi refused he would let him get out with it.

* * *

In this chapter you will see how possesive Death is kekekeke. People wanted me to put Death as one of Haru's mate and at the end, I accepted ^^


End file.
